


a marriage of true minds

by havisham



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Feels, Ficlet, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Let me not to the marriage of true minds /Admit impediments.Annatar grandly proposes to Celebrimbor. Celebrimbor sends him back to the drawing board for improvements.
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	a marriage of true minds

**Author's Note:**

> Title & summary from Shakespeare, babey.

“Do you know why it was that Doriath lasted so long against Morgoth? Long before your people came to Beleriand and brought death and ruin to the continent, as the Sindar would say?” 

Celebrimbor looked at his companion askance. “You’re being quite inflammatory today. What’s the matter with you?” 

Annatar gave him a teasing smile. “I’m trying to propose to you. You should marry me and be the Thingol to my Melian.” 

“That’s quite offensive, you know. Their beautiful grandson absolutely _gutted_ my father -- from snout to scrotum, as the saying goes.” 

“Liar, no one has ever had such a saying.” 

“As the saying goes,” Celebrimbor continued on stubbornly, “I never cared for the man -- my father, I mean -- but some family feeling remains. At least, I felt a twinge. He was so much like myself. Intelligent. Unlucky.” 

Annatar pressed a hand against Celebrimbor’s mouth to prevent him from speaking further, a common enough occurrence. He left charcoal stains against Celebrimbor’s skin, in the corners after he had moved his hand away. There were sparks of red in his eyes. He was greatly amused. “Are you saying no?” 

“Ask me again tomorrow,” said Celebrimbor. “Make a better proposal. Perhaps a sweeter and more romantic one?” 

“Hmm. I’ll try.” 

*

“Celebrimbor! I’ve decided that I’m deeply in love with you,” Annatar said the next day, draping himself against Celebrimbor’s back. “I want to commit to you. Body to body. Soul to soul. Would you allow it?” 

“No,” Celebrimbor said. “I’m busy today.” 

*

Many centuries, Annatar laughingly placed a ring upon Celebrimbor’s finger. “Now you will never escape me! Do you tremble, Celebrimbor?” 

“No,” Celebrimbor said. “But your wedding humor could do with a little more work.” 

“My darling, you always punctuate my pride,” Annatar said, lovingly imagining how he would punctuate Celebrimbor.

**Author's Note:**

> When the word got out that Celebrimbor and Annatar had gotten hitched, the reactions from the rest of elf community was almost completely haterous. Some quotes: 
> 
> "Terrible news." - Gil-galad. 
> 
> "Bad. Real, real bad." - Elrond 
> 
> "Called it. But you hate to see it." - Galadriel
> 
> "The Noldor continue to shit themselves, what else is new? LOL tho." - Orophor
> 
> But you know what, you can't stop true love, you can only delay it for a little while with death and betrayal and stuff.


End file.
